Lullaby
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: Aku...  Mahluk yang lahir tanpa keinginan orangtuaku.  Aku...  Mahluk yang dibuang tanpa berbekal nama sekalipun.  Aku...  Aku...  Akulah Toushiro Hitsugaya... sang pendosa tak termaafkan... darkfic for BVF2 opposite crush, flame are accepted parah soalny


**Lullaby**

Disclaimer: Bleach belong to Tite Kubo

Warning:  
>No bashing chara.<br>Saya sayang semua chara bleach. :D

.

.

.

.  
><em>Apa?<br>Apakah itu cinta?  
>Apakah itu sayang?<br>Apakah itu kasih?  
>Pantaskah?<br>Pantaskah aku dicintai?  
>Pantaskah aku disayangi?<br>Pantaskah aku dikasihi?  
>Bolehkah?<br>Bolehkah aku mencintai?  
>Bolehkah aku menyayangi?<br>Bolehkah aku mengasihi?  
>Mata ini telah terlalu sering melihat kematian.<br>Tangan ini telah terlalu sering menggenggam senjata.  
>Dan telinga ini...<br>Telah terlalu sering mendengar jerit kesakitan._

Pemuda itu membersihkan darah yang menempel di katana yang digenggamnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Matanya menatap jauh ke langit malam._  
>Masih pantaskah?<br>Bahkan ketika orang- orang masih mengakuiku sebagai manusia, itu terdengar seperti pujian..  
>Aku, diriku dan hidupku..<br>Sesuatu yang takkan pernah lepas dari kegelapan.  
>Sesuatu yang 'diciptakan' hanya untuk kegelapan.<br>Cahaya...  
>Sudah terlalu lama aku tidak melihatnya..<br>Gelap.  
>Hanya kegelapanlah yang kulihat.<br>Ah, terkadang merah...  
>Warna scarlet darah adalah satu- satunya spectrum pelangi yang pernah kulihat..<br>Aku, seorang pembunuh tanpa perasaan...  
>Aku, seorang pendusta yang tak termaafkan...<br>Aku, sang pendosa...  
>Bahkan pintu belakang surga pun kurasa tak akan pernah terbuka untukku.<br>Para malaikatpun pasti takkan sudi untuk menyentuhku dengan kaki- kaki halus mereka.  
>Aku sahabat iblis.<br>Calon penghuni tetap neraka._

Pemuda itu menyarungkan kembali katananya. Ditatapnya mayat seorang pria dihadapannya.

Tangan kanannya terulur guna menutup kelopak mata pria itu._  
>Aku...<br>Mahluk yang lahir tanpa keinginan orangtuaku.  
>Aku...<br>Mahluk yang dibuang tanpa berbekal nama sekalipun.  
>Aku...<br>Aku...  
>Akulah Toushiro...<br>Nama yang kupilih sendiri sebagai identitasku.  
>Akulah Toushiro Hitsugaya.<br>Sang pendosa tak termaafkan..  
><em>.

.

"Hem, seperti biasa pekerjaanmu kali ini sangat memuaskan, Hitsugaya." Kata pria berambut coklat itu padanya.  
>Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk singkat.<br>"Terimakasih, Aizen-sama."  
>Pria itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat yang berukuran cukup tebal kehadapan pemuda itu.<br>"Bayaranmu, kali ini aku memberimu bonus karena pekerjaanmu sangat memuaskan."  
>Hitsugaya menerima amplop itu dan melihat sekilas isinya.<br>Nampak lembaran- lembaran dolar mengintip dari dalam.  
>Tanpa menghitung jumlahnya, ia memasukkan amplop itu kedalam tasnya.<br>"Kau boleh beristirahat sekarang, besok aku punya pekerjaan baru untukmu."  
>Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk singkat disertai kata 'Hn.' pelan.<br>Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan dengan langkah ringan, ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.  
>Malam menjelang.<br>Suasana kota yang seakan tak pernah tidur telah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi mereka yang tahu betapa hinanya dunia tempat mereka tinggal.  
>Ada pria pemabuk yang berjalan sempowongan dengan botol bir murahan ditangannya, ada juga gadis- gadis berbaju minim yang mengikik genit guna menggoda para pria hidung belang yang kebetulan atau memang sengaja lewat dihadapan mereka. Tawar menawar 'harga' pun terjadi dan ketika kesepakatan telah tercapai, mereka akan membawa gadis- ah bukan- wanita-wanita jalang itu dengan mobil mewah mereka menuju hotel terdekat.<br>Para germo menghisap rokok mereka dengan tenang sembari menghitung jumlah uang hasil 'kerja keras' gadis- gadis yang mereka jual.  
>Pemandangan- pemandangan itu telah menjadi hal yang sangat biasa bagi Hitsugaya.<br>Dunia malam yang tidak hanya kelam namun juga ramai oleh kenistaan.  
>Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu terus berjalan, tidak mempedulikan teguran- teguran nakal para pelacur yang telah mengenalnya.<br>Ia memasuki sebuah gang sempit, terus menyusurinya dengan langkah teratur.  
>Kucing- kucing liar mendesis kearahnya.<br>Ia hanya menatap kucing- kucing itu dengan pandangan dingin dan pergi begitu saja.

.

Sesampainya didepan sebuah bangunan tua, ia menghentikan langkahnya.  
>Dibukanya pintu reyot bangunan itu dan masuk kedalamnya.<br>'Cklek, blam.'  
>Suasana sunyi senyap.<br>Ia berjalan menuruni tangga yang berkelok- kelok tidak simetris itu sambil menyandang tasnya dibahu sebelah kiri.  
>Akhirnya ia sampai didepan sebuah pintu.<br>Dihelanya nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia memutar kenop pintu itu dan membukanya.  
>Apa yang dilihatnya dibalik pintu itu membuatnya merasa risih.<br>Orang- orang bergoyang liar diiringi musik dj yang sangat keras.  
>Didepan meja bartender, tempat dimana terdapat kursi- kursi tinggi dengan jarak agak rapat, diisi penuh oleh orang- orang yang tengah berlomba menghabiskan minumannya dengan sekali teguk.<br>Gin, Vodka, Tequilla, Bloody Mary.  
>Jenis- jenis yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka.<br>Disisi lain ruangan itu, berkumpullah pasangan- pasangan muda mudi yang tengah berpagutan dengan penuh nafsu.  
>Hitsugaya menekuk alisnya. Ia duduk disudut ruangan dan mengisi gelas kosong didepannya dengan Vermouth. Saat ia akan meneguk minumannya, tiba- tiba sebuah suara yang akrab ditelinganya menyapa.<br>"Wah, Toushiro sudah pulang ya~?" Seorang gadis berambut blonde memeluk pundak pemuda itu dari belakang.  
>"Menjauhlah sedikit, Matsumoto." Pemuda itu meneguk Vermouth miliknya sedikit. Tidak menghiraukan si gadis yang malah memeluknya semakin erat. "Apakah pekerjaanmu kali ini berjalan lancar?" Tanya wanita itu sembari menyusuri garis wajah si pemuda dengan telunjuknya.<br>Hitsugaya mengangguk singkat.  
>"Hm."<br>"Hahahaha, tak kusangka, anak seumuranmu sudah harus melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu." Matsumoto mencubit pipi pemuda bermata turquoise itu dengan gemas.  
>"Grr! Aku sudah 15 tahun tahu!" Pemuda itu menekuk alisnya kesal.<br>"Tetap saja masih kecil Toushiro-chan~"  
>"Tarik kata- katamu itu atau aku tidak akan pernah 'memakai' mu lagi, Matsumoto Rangiku." Hitsugaya menatap wanita itu tajam. Matsumoto tertegun sejenak. Kemudian..<br>"Kyaa~ Cute! You are so damn CUTEEE TOUSHIRO!" Matsumoto memeluk pemuda itu lebih erat dan membenamkan wajah manis si pemuda didadanya yang sangat besar.  
>"Bhuh! Leppasskan akku Matsumoto!"<br>Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum melihat Hitsugaya yang nampak kehabisan napas.  
>"Kembalilah kekamarmu, malam ini kau pasti ingin beristirahat kan?"<br>"Humph..." Hitsugaya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas yang ia letakkan diatas meja.  
>Diambilnya amplop coklat dalam tas itu dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dalamnya.<br>"Untukmu." Ia menyerahkan lembaran hijau itu pada Matsumoto.  
>Wanita itu memandangnya tidak mengerti.<br>"Untuk apa?"  
>"Jangan banyak tanya, ambil saja."<br>Matsumoto tersenyum tipis dan menerima uang itu.  
>"Terima kasih. Hihi, baru kali ini ada orang yang memberiku uang cuma- cuma."<br>"Humph."  
>Matsumoto mengecup pipi pemuda itu lembut.<br>"Selamat tidur."  
>"Ya."<br>Pemuda itu melangkah kedalam. Sesekali ia mengangguk singkat guna membalas teguran orang- orang yang menyapanya.  
>Akhirnya ia sampai disebuah lorong dengan deretan pintu tua.<br>Ia berjalan menuju pintu dengan plang nama usang berukir angka 10 dan membukanya dengan kunci yang ia bawa.  
>"Blam."<br>Ia menutup pintu dibelakangnya.  
>Ditaruhnya tas yang ia bawa diatas sebuah meja kayu sederhana dan kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur berseprei putih dikamar itu.<br>Ia menatap langit- langit berdebu kamar itu.  
>Ucapan Matsumoto tadi terngiang- ngiang ditelinganya.<br>_"Hahahaha, tak kusangka, anak seumuranmu sudah harus melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu."  
><em>Benar.  
>Ucapan Matsumoto tadi ada benarnya.<br>Umurnya baru 15 tahun.  
>Dan pekerjaannya adalah Assassin.<br>Pembunuh bayaran.  
>Ia menutup matanya.<br>Ah, tidak ada bedanya dengan yang lain.  
>Semua orang yang tinggal ditempat itu sama saja.<br>Semua orang ditempat itu, adalah orang- orang tak bertempat tinggal dan sendirian.  
>Yang berkumpul dalam satu atap diskotek yang mereka sebut 'rumah' .<br>Masing- masing dari mereka mempunyai kisah masa lalu tersendiri.  
>Kebanyakan tragis.<br>Penuh tragedi.  
>Salah satu penghuni dengan masa lalu tragis ditempat itu adalah Matsumoto Rangiku.<br>Wanita cantik berambut blonde tadi.  
>Hitsugaya masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana gadis itu bercerita sembari menangis tersedu- sedu tentang bagaimana ia diperkosa ayah kandungnya sendiri ketika berumur 14 tahun.<br>Kejadiannya tidak hanya sekali, namun berkali- kali hingga akhirnya gadis itu hamil.  
>Ia berusaha mati- matian untuk menutupi kehamilannya namun akhirnya sang ibu tahu.<br>Sang ibu sangat syok saat tahu bahwa ayah dari anak yang dikandung putrinya adalah suaminya sendiri.  
>Jantungnya kumat dan ia meninggal dunia pada malam itu juga.<br>Dengan kalap, sang ayah memukulinya dengan kayu. Salah satu pukulan itu mengenai perutnya.  
>Beruntung beberapa tetangganya datang saat mendengar teriakan Rangiku. Mereka menahan sang ayah dan membawa Rangiku yang pingsan ke Rumah Sakit.<br>Rangiku menjerit- jerit histeris keesokan harinya ketika menyadari apa yang menimpanya.  
>Ia keguguran dan rahimnya hancur.<br>Dokter terpaksa mengangkat rahimnya, dan ia tidak mungkin memiliki anak lagi.  
>Rangiku mengalami depresi dan berhenti sekolah.<br>Rumah miliknya disita bank untuk melunasi hutang- hutang ayahnya.  
>Ia tak punya tempat tinggal.<br>Tak punya satupun kerabat dekat.  
>Dan terpaksa menjadi pelacur di ulang tahunnya yang ke 15.<br>Hitsugaya menutup matanya.  
>Sebenarnya, nasibnya sendiri tidak lebih baik daripada Rangiku.<br>Masa lalunya tidak lebih cerah.  
>Gelap.<p>

Sehitam langit malam diluar sana.  
>Pemuda itu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ketembok.<br>"Selamat...tidur..."  
>.<p>

.

.

.  
>Aizen meminum segelas wine didepannya dan tersenyum. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut putih yang terdiam menunggu perkataan yang akan ia keluarkan.<br>Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari kantong jas yang dipakainya.  
>Foto seorang pria tua dengan bekas luka diwajahnya.<br>"Dia adalah targetmu selanjutnya."  
>"Dia..." Hitsugaya mengenali orang itu sebagai orang yang wajahnya sering muncul di tv dan koran- koran.<br>"Ketua senat, Yamamoto Genryuusai." Kata Aizen sembari tersenyum simpul.  
>"Kali ini berapa bayarannya?" Tanya pemuda itu pelan.<br>Aizen menunjukkan lima jarinya.  
>Hitsugaya mengangguk mengerti dan memasukkan foto itu kedalam tasnya, yang juga berisi berbagai peralatan pencabut nyawa lainnya.<br>"Malam ini juga, namanya akan terukir dalam sejarah... Sebagai salah satu korban Anathema..."

.

.

"Kejarrrrrr!" Jangan biarkan dia lolos!"

"Baikk!"

Malam yang tenang di hari Jum'at itu berubah menjadi ramai oleh letusan senjata.

Sirine mobil patroli pun terus berdengung- dengung memecah kesunyian.

Seorang pemuda berambut silver dan membawa sebilah pedang dipunggungnya berlari tak tentu arah.

Dibelakangnya, beberapa orang dengan seragam polisi nampak mengejar.  
>Pemuda itu mulai kehabisan nafas.<br>Tiba- tiba ia melihat sebuah bangunan tua.  
>Bangunan dengan dinding penuh lumut dan tanaman merambat.<br>Ia melompati tembok pembatas bangunan itu dan bersembunyi dibaliknya.  
>"Kemana dia?"<br>"Sial, dia menghilang!"  
>"Jangan khawatir, dengan luka seperti itu dia tidak mungkin melarikan diri terlalu jauh. Semuanya berpencar. Bila ada yang menemukannya, tembak mati ditempat!"<br>"Siap!"  
>Pemuda bermata emerald itu menyeka peluh di dahinya. Ia meringis pelan, luka diperutnya masih mengeluarkan darah.<br>"Shit... Aku tidak menduga bahwa mereka akan memakai seorang archer..." Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana seorang gadis berwajah cantik menatapnya dari atas genteng rumah besar si ketua senat.  
>Mengingat bagaimana gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat panah yang ia lesatkan berhasil mengenai perutnya.<br>"Che, misi kali ini gagal... Aku harus memberitahu Aizen-sama secepatnya..."  
>Ketika hendak bangkit, pandangannya mengabur. Kakinya terasa lemas. Ia jatuh tersungkur diatas gerombolan tanaman ivy ditempat itu.<br>"Apa...aku akan mati...?" Rintihnya pelan. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum.  
>"Akhirnya..."<br>Pemuda itu menutup matanya.  
>.<p>

.

.  
>"Cit cui~t cuit~" Kicauan burung didahan bougenvil terdengar sahut menyahut. Selarik cahaya merembes melalui celah- celah korden usang.<br>Hitsugaya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang silau oleh cahaya itu.  
>"Ngg?"<br>Ia terbelalak ketika menyadari tempat ia berada.  
>Sebuah kamar tua namun cukup tertata rapi.<br>Ia berusaha bangkit dan kembali meringis menahan sakit diperutnya. Ia pun menyadari bahwa lukanya telah diberi obat dan telah diperban dengan sangat rapi.  
>"Apa- apaan ini...?"<br>Tiba- tiba pintu terkuak. Seorang gadis dengan rambut disanggul keatas masuk sambil membawa senampan roti panggang dan segelas susu.  
>"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" Gadis itu tersenyum simpul.<br>Hitsugaya menatapnya curiga.  
>"Siapa kau? Dimana ini?"<br>"Namaku Momo Hinamori, tempat ini adalah biara St. Vinessa dan tempat kita berada sekarang adalah bekas asrama para suster nya." Jelas gadis itu sembari meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya diatas sebuah meja kecil disamping ranjang pemuda itu.  
>"Biara?"<br>Gadis itu mengangguk singkat.  
>"Dan siapa kau? Kenapa kau pingsan dihalaman dengan berlumuran darah seperti itu?"<br>Hitsugaya memperhatikan gadis itu dari ujung kaki sampai dibulatan cepol di atas kepalanya.  
><em>"Nampaknya dia hanya penduduk sipil biasa... Tapi aku tetap harus waspada padanya."<em> Gumam pemuda itu dalam hati.  
>"Hei, kenapa diam? Siapa namamu?" Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Hitsugaya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.<br>"Aku...tidak punya nama."  
>"Eh? Tidak punya nama? Bagaimana bisa?"<br>"Ceritanya panjang dan aku malas untuk menceritakannya padamu." Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah si gadis.  
>Hinamori terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian gadis bermata hazel itu tersenyum.<br>"Baiklah, karena rambutmu berwarna putih aku akan memanggilmu Shiro-chan saja ya?"  
>"Terserah, yang jelas sekarang aku harus pergi dari si... Ukh..." Hitsugaya merasakan luka diperutnya berdenyut-denyut kesakitan.<br>"Eeeh, jangan bangun dulu. Nanti lukamu terbuka lagi. Harusnya kau dirawat oleh seorang dokter, tapi melihat keadaanmu kemarin, sepertinya kau bukanlah orang yang bisa dilihat umum begitu saja..." Gadis itu membiarkan kalimatnya mengambang. Hitsugaya menatapnya dingin.  
>"Kau benar. Aku adalah pembunuh bayaran. Code name ku adalah 'Anathema'. Aku adalah assassin yang membunuh orang- orang dengan bayaran." Hitsugaya menatap gadis itu. Menunggu reaksi apa yang akan ia berikan.<br>"Begitukah? Wah, jadi kau ini pembunuh bayaran ya?" Gadis itu tersenyum sembari menepuk- nepuk kepala pemuda itu lembut.  
>"Kau tidak percaya, heh?"<br>"Percaya kok. Kemarin kan kau dikejar polisi sebanyak itu. Kalau kau bukan buronan, kau pasti penjahat kelas kakap yang sudah masuk list pencarian."  
>"Kau tidak takut padaku?"<br>"Tidak."  
>"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dan kabur dengan membawa barang berharga milikmu."<br>"Aku tidak punya benda apapun yang bisa ditukarkan dengan uang. Dan aku percaya, kau bukanlah orang yang akan merugikan penolongmu."  
>"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"<br>Gadis itu mendekat dan menyentuh lembut pipi pemuda dihadapannya.  
>"Semuanya terlihat dari matamu. Mata emeraldmu yang indah tak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan yang kau pendam didalam matamu."<br>Hitsugaya terkejut mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

"Nah sekarang habiskan makananmu ini ya Shiro-chan. Jangan bangkit dari tempat tidur dulu. Nanti lukamu terbuka. Ah iya, apa kau sudah menghubungi or... Eh maksudku teman- temanmu?"  
>"Tidak akan ada dari mereka yang akan mengkhawatirkanku. Mati dalam misi adalah hal yang biasa bagi seorang Assassin..."<br>Hinamori menatapnya sendu.  
>"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau harus tinggal disini sampai lukamu sembuh. Tenang saja, aku yang akan merawatmu."<br>"Aku akan segera pergi begitu lukaku menutup."  
>"Tidak boleh. Kau baru boleh pergi setelah kau sembuh total. Tidak ada pembantahan lagi." Kata gadis itu keras kepala.<br>"Tapi..."  
>Gadis itu menatapnya horor.<br>"Jangan membantah."  
>Tanpa berkata apapun lagi gadis itu menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan meninggalkan si pemuda sendirian.<br>Hitsugaya tercengang, namun kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.  
>"Dasar... Terima kasih..."<p>

.

Selama sebulan lebih pemuda itu menjadi penghuni lain di biara itu. Akhirnya ia tahu bahwa biara itu ditinggalkan penghuninya karena bentrokan antara penduduk lokal dan penghuni biara.

Hinamori menceritakan semuanya padanya.

Ia jugalah yang dengan telaten merawat Hitsugaya yang lukanya masih belum sembuh benar.

Hitsugaya merasakan ada yang berbeda dihatinya.

Ya hati.

'Benda' yang tidak pernah ia gunakan lagi sejak bertahun- tahun yang lalu.

Hangat, ia merasa hangat.

Gadis itu memberikan rasa hangat yang berbeda dengan Matsumoto.

Kehangatan yang tidak hanya membuatnya merasa nyaman, namun juga tentram.

Suatu malam, ia melihat gadis itu tengah termenung dihadapan patung Michael dihalaman biara.

Ia menghampiri gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya pelan.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menatapnya.

"Hanya duduk- duduk saja kok…."

Hitsugaya turut duduk disebelah gadis itu. Luka diperutnya sudah membaik dan ia telah bisa beraktifitas normal.

Hinamori menatapnya.

"Hei, Shiro- chan…."

"Hn?"

"Apa… kau akan tetap menjadi pembunuh bayaran…?"

Hitsugaya balas menatap gadis itu.

"Ada apa…?"

Gadis itu menatapnya sendu. Mata hazelnya bergerak- gerak.

"Kalau… kalau kau masih terus menjadi assassins, kau bisa saja mati…."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Hinamori?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya namun akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan memegang kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, akan tetap menjadi Assassin. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan…."

Hinamori membalik tubuhnya.

"Kalau…kalau kau tetap ingin jadi Assassin, pergilah dari sini!" Bentaknya kasar.

Hitsugaya terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia bangkit dan melangkah pergi.

Hinamori mengangkat kepalanya, didengarnya langkah pemuda itu menjauh. Ia mengejar pemuda itu dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang.

"Hiks… jangan… pergi …" Ucapnya terbata- bata.

Hitsugaya balik memeluk gadis itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda…. Aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini…. Aku sudah lelah…. Tapi, aku punya satu syarat untukmu…."

"A.. apa?"

"Jika saatnya nanti, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku, Momo?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Matanya berkaca- kaca. Ia mengangguk- anggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya… aku mau…."  
>Hitsugaya mendekap gadis itu lembut.<p>

"Terimakasih, maaf aku mencintaimu gadis suci…."

Hinamori tidak berkata- kata. Bibirnya seolah terkatup rapat oleh keharuan.

"Tapi, aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini dulu…. Aku harus kembali pada Aizen-sama besok dan menjelaskan semuanya…. Aku juga akan mengembalikan uang- uang hasil kerjaku itu padanya…."

"Baiklah… tapi kau harus kembali…."

"Aku akan kembali…."

"Kalau kau tidak kembali, aku akan mati…."

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau tidak kembali itu artinya kau mati. Karena itu aku akan menyusulmu juga…. Berjanjilah kau akan kembali hidup- hidup…."

Hitsugaya mengecup kening gadis itu lembut.

"Aku berjanji…"

Langit malam itu menjadi saksi mereka berdua.

Bintang- bintang dilangit seolah ikut merayakan hari itu.

Sinar- sinar mereka berkelap- kelip. Seolah menyindir dua orang yang tengah berbahagia dibawah sana.

Seolah menggoda.

Dan memperingati…

Bahwa kenyataan, tidak selalu seindah mimpi…

.

.

.

.

"Tok tok tok…"

Pintu indah berukir itu diketuk dari luar.

Pria berambut karamel didalam ruangan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab singkat.

"Masuklah."

Seorang pemuda berambut putih dan bermata emerald memasuki ruangan itu.

Aizen nampak terkejut melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya saat itu. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Hitsugaya, kemana saja kau? Aku mengira kau sudah mati dimisi terakhirmu."

Hitsugaya tersenyum kecut.

"Maafkan saya Aizen-sama. Saya terluka saat misi saya sebelumnya. Misi itu gagal… maafkan saya…"

"Hmph, tidak masalah…. Tugas itu memang sangat berat. Bahkan Gin pun tak mampu melaksanakannya. Yah kukira keadaanmu sudah sangat baik sekarang. Apa kau siap untuk tugas selanjutnya?" Kata pria itu ramah.

Hitsugaya memasang ekspresi salah tingkah.

"Em… masalah itulah yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Aizen-sama…"

"Masalah apa?" Aizen menatapnya serius.

Hitsugaya memantapkan hatinya.

"Aku, akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini…."

"Apa… kau yakin?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk mantap.

"Ya…. Saya benar- benar minta maaf keada anda, Aizen-sama… andalah yang telah menyelamatkan saya saat saya hampir mati dikeroyok massa karena mencuri dulu…. Tapi saya telah memutuskan…. Saya ingin berhenti."

Aizen tersenyum. Namun sekilas nampak kilatan aneh dimatanya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Toushiro. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan aset berharga milikku begitu saja…."

"Maksud anda?"

Aizen berjalan ke lemari disudut ruangan.

Ia mengambil sebuah map dari sana.

"Kerjakan tugas terakhirmu ini. Kalau kau berhasil, aku akan membebaskanmu dan memenuhi permintaanmu. Tapi kalau kau gagal. Kau akan mati."

Hitsugaya menelan ludah saat menerima map itu. Ia membuka- buka isinya dan melihat data calon targetnya itu.

"Ini misi kelas S. tapi untuk misi terakhir ini setimpal kan? Yah soal pengaman serahkan saja padaku. Seperti biasa aku akan mengacaukan komunikasi diantara polisi- polisi dengan menghack komputer utama mereka."

Hitsugaya menganggukkan kepalanya dan membawa map itu .

"Saya permisi dulu, Aizen-sama."

Aizen tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Blam!"

Pintu ditutup.

"Seperti biasa, anda selalu kejam ya Aizen-sama…"

Seorang pria berambut silver dan bermata sipit muncul dari balik pintu yang ditutup Hitsugaya tadi.

Aizen hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Orang yang mengkhianatiku…. Tidak akan pernah hidup lama…"

.

.

.

Hitsugaya mengenakan seragam Assassinnya. Ia menggenggam erat katana yang telah menjadi teman karibnya sejak umurnya 6 tahun.

"Satu misi lagi…. Dan semuanya akan selesai…."

Ia telah mengunjungi Hinamori tadi.

Gadis itu melarangnya untuk pergi, ia juga menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk kabur saja bersamanya. Namun Hitsugaya menolak.

Ia ingin semuanya benar- benar selesai.

Pemuda itu melangkah pergi.

Dilompatinya pagar- pagar tinggi yang menghadang.

Instingnya yang telah terlatih selama bertahun- tahun membuatnya tahu dimana targetnya berada.

Ia segera memasuki halaman rumah besar didepannya.

Namun, baru saja ia melangkah mendekati jendela, lampu- lampu sorot telah diarahkan padanya.

"A.. Apa…?"

"JANGAN BERGERAK ANATHEMA! KAU SUDAH TERKEPUNG!"

"Aizen keparat…."

Para polisi itu menyudutkannya.

Mau tak mau ia pun memberi perlawanan namun jumlah mereka terlalu banyak dan mereka membawa pistol.

Puluhan butir peluru menembus tubuhnya.

Ia mengerang kesakitan.

Darah membasahi tubuhnya, mengalir deras ke tanah.

Ia menutup matanya.

"_Kau harus berjanji… kau harus kembali….."_

Pemuda itu membuka matanya.

Pandangannya nyalang.

Ia mengangkat katananya dan maju, bertarung dengan ratusan peluru yang ditembakkan ratusan polisi didepannya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam pekat menatap bulan.

Rambut pendeknya ia biarkan terurai begitu saja.

Tangannya tercakup rapat.

"Kembalilah, Shiro-chan…."

Tiba- tiba semak didekatnya bergemerisik pelan.

Gadis itu mendekat kesana dan nampak terkejut ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih jatuh bersimbah darah dihadapannya.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" Gadis itu memeluk tubuh lemas si pemuda.

"Mo….mo…."

"Hiks, iya Shiro-chan…. Aku disini…."

"Aku…. Kembali….. maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu….. ah, Hinamori… mana wajahmu….?"

"Shiro-chan…." Gadis itu menangis. Tangannya membimbing tangan pucat pemuda itu ke pipinya. Tetesan darah menempel dipipi gadis itu.

""Terimakasih…. Telah mengajariku arti untuk hidup….. terimakasih…. Sudah menerima mahluk kotor sepertiku ini….."

"Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu…. Kau tidak kotor…. Kau sama denganku…."

Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa…. Momo…."

Pemuda itu menutup matanya, dan tak pernah membukanya lagi.

Sang gadis menangis.

Sang pemuda telah pergi.

Ia memeluk tubuh lemah si pemuda.

Tiba- tiba ia melihat sesuatu.

Katana milik si pemuda.

Terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Ia mengambil benda itu, dan tersenyum pada mayat pemuda disampingnya.

"Sampai jumpa…."

Gadis itu menusukkan ujung katana itu ke dadanya sendiri.

Darah bermuncratan dari luka yang ia buat dijantungnya.

Gadis itu berjalan tertatih mendekati mayat si pemuda.

"_Shiro- chan…."_

"_Momo….?"_

"_Shiro-chan…."_

"_Ayo kita pergi….."_

"_Iya…."_

* * *

><p>Gadis itu bernyanyi.<p>

Seorang pemuda tertidur lelap dipangkuannya.

Gadis itu bernyanyi.

Gaun putihnya berkibar tertiup angin.

Ia tersenyum.

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

_Qua resur get ex favilla._

_Judicandus homo reuz._

_Huiq ergo parce deuz…._

end

* * *

><p>maklum gaje.<p>

saya sedang tengah sangat amat sangat sangat galau... TT

hiks, fic bwt bvf ptama kok ancur gini...

yah review sajalah minna...

saya udah pasrah... TT_  
><em>


End file.
